Akuma no Rei
by NamiNavigator
Summary: "Fear us. Fear the demons we are." The most feared assassin group on all of the Land of Fire. Akuma no Rei. Follow their journey into the world of ninjas... NaruxSaku


**Nami: Yo! *dodges multiple rocks from angry readers* Watch it! Yeah, okay, so I haven't updated anything since, lets see, July?! Okay, I will take my punishment. *dodges rocks again* Not that hard! Anyway, this is a rewrite of Demon Three. Kay? Good. Now, hit it Patrick.**

**Patrick: NamiNavigator does not own any part of Naruto. She does own her OC's though. *turns to Nami* I'm bored of this. Can I have some cookies?  
**

**Nami: Oh, so you want cookies?  
**

**Patrick: Yes please.  
**

**Nami: That's nice. I want cookies too. Unfortunately, we're all out.  
**

**Patrick: Boo. Anyway, enjoy the show guys.**

* * *

Three flashes darted through the trees on the outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato. One in black, one in navy and the other in blood red. They continued until they reached the outskirts of the town, where the abundance of trees ended.

A villager blinked as he saw three shadows passed across his eyes. He blinked again, and shook his head, but didn't see anything else. He shrugged, putting it up to his imagination.

Kakashi was walking back to his house, happily munching his way through a box of pocky while reading the latest in the Icha Icha series. He sniffed the night air, enjoying the smells. The leaves, the bark… The smell of metal and cloth?

Normally, Kakashi would dismiss it. It was a ninja town after all, and those smells were common. However, when they came from an area behind him that was filled with trees, it could only mean one thing. Someone was hiding in the trees.

Kakashi wandered a little further, pretending he hadn't noticed. He sat on a bench, munching on another stick of pocky.

He looked up as he noticed a hissing noise. It was so quiet he could barely hear it. Kakashi only had a moment to ponder on this before he had to throw his head backwards to avoid being hit by a fast flying kunai.

Kakashi didn't waste a moment and rushed towards the source of the kunai. He nearly missed the rustling in a tree a metre to his left, but as he noticed it he leapt in and grabbed the figure he saw by the scruff of its neck.

He dragged it upwards, getting a better look at it. It was wearing loose fitting ninja clothes, all blood red. The figure was wearing a mask like Kakashi's own, but also had a hood (**A/N: ****Think Altair from Assassins Creed**) that covered their face.

Kakashi heard a whistling by his right shoulder and leaned left, only to hear another whistle. He ducked, catching sight of two kunai crossing right where his head had been. His head whipped round. He saw two figures, dressed in the same clothing, but one in black and the other in navy.

Kakashi sighed slightly, spinning round and grabbing the two new figures. He wrapped some rope quickly around the hands of all three and began to run to the Hokage tower, dragging them all behind him.

* * *

The Hokage was sitting quietly in his office, finishing the last paperwork of the day. He sighed, knowing that there would be another mound to sort through tomorrow. He was about to leave when a figure came barrelling through his window, chucking three more figures at the wall.

Hiruzen turned round to see Kakashi Hatake breathing heavily. "Kakashi? What on earth is going on?"

The cyclops jounin took a deep breath and began to explain everything that had happened to him that evening. When he had finished, Hiruzen sighed, casting his gaze over the three figures.

His heart sank as he realised they must only be 12 or 13 years old. He coughed, and began to speak. "Who are you? Why did you do this?"

The red clothed figure spoke first. "Aka no Seishin." From the high lilting tone of the voice, it was obvious that this was a female.

The blue figure turned its head to the red, who nodded. "Aoi Arashi."

The black was the last. "Kuro no Hantā."

Once they had spoken, the red coughed and spoke again. "We are Akuma no Rei. We came to kill Sharingan no Kakashi, otherwise known as the Copy Nin."

The Hokage frowned. "Akuma no Rei? What's that?" Nobody responded, but Kakashi rifled in his pockets for a moment then threw a bingo book onto the desk.

The page it was opened at showed little to no information, but the Hokage looked all the same.

* * *

_Team Name: Akuma no Rei  
Average Age: Unknown  
Average Skill Level: Unknown  
Purpose: Assassination  
Bounty: 2 million ryo_

_This assassination team isn't new to the Land of Fire, but even so there is little known of them. They work seamlessly as a team to pull of seemingly impossible kills. As far as known, they have not failed a single mission yet. Due to unknown skill level do not engage unless above jounin level. Do not engage team if outnumbered._

_Code Name: Aka no Seishin  
Real name: Unknown  
Age: Unknown  
Skill level: Unknown_

_The 'Red Spirit'. Team leader and main strategist. Always wears blood red clothing. Due to unknown skill level, do not engage unless above jounin level._

_Code name: Aoi Arashi  
Real Name: Unknown  
Age: Unknown  
Skill level: Unknown_

_The 'Blue Storm'. Main assassin. 9/10 times, 'Blue Storm' will make the kill. Always wears blue or navy clothing. Due to unknown skill level, do not engage unless above jounin level._

_Code name: Kuro no Hantā  
Real Name: Unknown.  
Age: Unknown  
Skill level: Unknown_

_The 'Black Hunter'. Main stealth. 'Black Hunter' harbours an ability (Unknown) to remove all trace of the group. Always wears black. Due to unknown skill level, do not engage unless above jounin level._

* * *

The Hokage put the book down. He looked at Kakashi. "Really? That is interesting. Well. I suppose we better start with you telling me your real names. Oh, and how old you are."

Blue Storm snorted. "Why should we?" he sneered.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the impertinent manner of the boy. "Because I may have a proposition for you. It depends on how well you co-operate."

Blue Storm was about to speak again, when Red Spirit shook her head.

"My name is Isoya Sachiyo. Blue Storm is Kaen Masaki, and Black Hunter is Himuro Kazuma. We are all 12 years old."

Kakashi, though only one eye was visible, clearly looked shocked. "What? How can you be 12 years old?"

Black Hunter now spoke. It was the first time he'd spoken while not being asked a question. "We trained from a very young age. Isoya was 5, while Kaen and I were 7."

Hiruzen nodded. "Okay then. Back to my proposition. Here it is: Would you like to join the ranks of Konoha as ninja?"

The three assassins were shocked. They'd never expected that. Himuro and Isoya shared a glance, but any reply from them was cut short by Kaen throwing himself to his feet and yelling, "No! I promised myself that I would never come back to Konoha. Ever!"

Isoya dropped her head forwards so it was lying on her chest. It was the closest she could get to facepalming with her hands tied behind her back.

The Hokage looked shocked. That voice… it reminded him of someone…

-Flashback Start—

"_Naruto? What are you doing?" The Hokage ran after the boy as he raced out of the village. Naruto whipped his head round, revealing the tears streaming down his face. _

"_Go away! Everyone hates me, so I'm leaving before they throw me out! Either that or they kill me!"_

_Naruto carried on running, but the Hokage was fast catching up. "Naruto, wait!"_

"_NO! I'm never coming back to Konoha! Ever!_

-Flashback End—

Hiruzen gasped. "Kaen, take down your hood." His voice was forceful, and order, rather than a request.

Kaen looked round. His voice was snarky. "How the heck am I supposed to do that with my hands tied?"

The Hokage snorted. "If you think I'm going to believe that you had your hands tied at any point in this office you've got another thing coming. I may be old, but I'm not senile yet."

Isoya went first, removing her hands from behind her back. Kaen and Himuro soon followed. Kakashi was incredulous.

"How did you **do** that?"

Kaen laughed. "We snapped them. We just forced chakra through our wrists and the ropes snapped straight away."

Kakashi frowned. "That's impossible. This rope is ninja rope. It can't be broken by using chakra."

Kaen laughed again. "That's why we use a different type of chakra than these are designed to handle."

The Hokage stamped his foot. "Enough! Now, all of you remove your hoods!"

They all dragged their hoods down. Isoya had shoulder length red hair, which was tied back in a ponytail with two thin bangs on either side of her face. Her eyes were shocking. They were a bright gold colour, with slit pupils.

Himuro had red hair also. It was messy and quite short. His eyes had black rings around them and he had the kanji for love on his forehead.

Kaen had bright blonde hair. It was short and messy, like Himuro's. His eyes were bright blue. They were the brightest blue anyone in the room had ever seen. Except for one.

The Hokage had seen eyes like these before. Or, rather, he'd seen these eyes before.

He started to chuckle. "You know, you really had me going for a while there. Well, I already know Naruto's name, but what about you two?"

All three of Akuma no Rei now had shock in their eyes. Isoya and Himuro at the Hokage knowing Kaen's real name, and Kaen – or Naruto – at him remembering.

Isoya spoke up first. "Very well. My true name is Shimizu Miharu." Himuro looked at her, and she nodded, still watching the Hokage.

"I am Gaara no Sabaku." said Himuro. The Hokage nodded. Then he asked another question.

"Why hide your identity? Or, more importantly, why tell me?" Gaara and Naruto looked to Shimizu again. The Hokage sighed. "Look, I know she's your team leader, but do you have to ask her for everything? You can speak for yourselves you know."

Naruto shot him a looked of contempt, and went back to looking at Shimizu, silently asking for orders. She held up her hands and made a few signs. She was clearly unconcerned with the Hokage or Kakashi seeing them. And she had reason for it. Neither of the older men could understand what the signs meant.

Naruto and Gaara nodded. Gaara, strangely, spoke first. "We told you because, despite his knowledge of what you did and didn't do, Naruto still trusts you. And we look to Shimizu for instruction when there has been a massive change in the plan, so that we can receive new orders. Does that answer your questions?"

The Hokage nodded. "Very well then. Now, what is your answer to my proposition? Do you wish to join the ranks of Konoha?"

The two boys did nothing. They didn't look at the Hokage or Shimizu. The girl stood up, shaking her head to clear some hair from her eyes. "Very well. We agree to your proposition."

The Hokage smiled. He turned around and fished around for something in a drawer, mumbling all the while. "Knew these would come in handy some day..." He found what he was looking for and turned back around.

He then threw a set of keys to Naruto, who in turn caught them. He looked at them quizzically. "What are they for?" he asked.

Hiruzen tossed a map to Shimizu. "They're for your apartment. It's right on the outskirts of town, so you'll have a bit of a walk, but you're pretty far away from any ninja."

The red-haired team leader smiled at the Hokage. "Very well. Thank you. One question. What is our team placement going to be like?"

The aged ninja frowned. "That's the tricky part. We're one man short for full teams, but we were going to put the best in the year as a two man team."

Naruto's eyes glinted dangerously. "Who are the best two in the year?"

"A kunoichi by the name of Sakura Haruno, and the last Uchiha, Sasuke."

Naruto smirked, and laughed a little. "Put us in there. As a five man team. Tell the council that we're human shields, and they'll be begging for you to put us in the Uchiha's team."

The Hokage smiled a little. "Very well. Oh, and Naruto? Though I don't mind you knocking some egos down to size, please try not to physically injure your own team mates."

Naruto pouted, and looked to his team for support. Shimizu looked away, and the side of Gaara's mouth began to twitch. Naruto pouted even more.

Kakashi watched the whole scene with a mixture of shock and incredulity on his face. But, it was hard to blame him.

First of all, the most dangerous assassin group in the whole of the Land of Fire turned out to be a bunch of 12 year olds.

Secondly, one of them was a former Konoha resident, and also the son of his sensei.

Thirdly, they were supposed to be cold-blooded killers, and had certainly seemed so at first. But now they were just acting like children!

Kakashi was brought out of his stupor by the Hokage calling his name.

"Kakashi, I want to remind you that these guys are going to be on your team from now on."

The cycloptic jounin couldn't miss the evil sparkle in Hiruzen's eye. The man leaned closer, and whispered two words in his ear. "Good luck."

Kakashi shuddered.

Gaara laughed. "How ironic. The man we came to kill is suddenly our sensei."

When he stopped talking he noticed that Shimizu and Naruto were looking at him with their eyes wide and mouths open.

"What?" he said irritably.

Naruto was the one to speak. "You... You... You... Laughed?"

Kakashi and the Hokage facepalmed. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Nami: So, I hope you like it. I will be updating new stories before I do new chapters, and I don't really write that fast. But, I like this story. You never know how quick it will be.**

**Sasuke: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Patrick: I think you should call off the wolves now. Remember, he still needs to feature in this story.**

**Nami: Damn...**

**Patrick: T_T I would review if I were you. She's in a funny mood.**

**Nami: Just a little bit of writing? Please?**

**Sasuke: FOR KAMI SAKE REVIEW! IF SHE'S DISTRACTED I MIGHT BE ABLE TO ESCAPE!**

**Nami: You heard the teme. ^_^ Have a nice day.**


End file.
